koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Akainu
Akainu (赤犬, real name Sakazuki (サカズキ), is the current Fleet Admiral of Marines, the primary military power of the World Government. During the timeskip, he rose to power after winning a long and gruelling duel against fellow admiral Aokiji for the position of Fleet Admiral. At Marineford, he sentenced Portgas D. Ace to be executed, but the proceedings turned into a bloody battle between the World Government and the Whitebeard pirates trying to rescue their friend. After fatally injuring Ace, Akainu turned his sights to his brother. Luffy nearly forsook his title of becoming Pirate King, and while he was emotionally destroyed, he still made it out of the fight alive. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games At the conclusion of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, he joins with the pirates in an uneasy alliance against Blackbeard. In the True Ending, he is put under a mind control by Blackbeard to fight the alliance. Even though he is restored at the end of the battle, he still continues his hunt for the Straw Hat Pirates. Personality Akainu is a ruthless marine who shows no mercy to pirates and criminals. He sees all pirates as evil and will do everything in his power to destroy them. He is also a firm believer that the son carries the sins of his father, which is his driving force for personally seeking to kill Ace and Luffy himself during the Marineford battle. He practices Absolute Justice, which is his own very extreme view of justice, and is more than willing to eliminate anyone who gets in the way of his justice, both enemies and allies alike. Quotes :See also: Akainu/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Akainu magma-tizes both arms before the attack string begins. He does two successive horizontal sweeping punches with his fists, two upwards diagonal swipes, the last of which he leaps into the air. He then comes crashing down by punching the ground with his right magma fist, which causes a miniature eruption in front of him, sending enemies flying. : , , : Akainu slams his left fist down onto the ground to create a small eruption that sends enemies upwards. He then shoots a barrage of magma rocks out of his right hand at the airborne enemies. Only the first input erupts a magma pit. : , , , : Hellhound (Meigō 冥狗): Finisher to his C2 string. Akainu causes a large claw-thrusting hand of magma to erupt out of the ground to knock enemies away, which then explodes. This move erupts a magma pit. : , , , , : Akainu turns both arms into dripping magma and quickly lunges forward, bulldozing enemies in his way. He then uses both hands to shoot magma rocks forward. Akainu then melts himself into a pool of magma, and travels through the ground while burning enemies, which can be directed with the control stick. He then emerges back in his human form with an eruption. Only the final input erupts a magma pit. : , , , : Akainu slams both magma fists hard onto the ground in front of him, creating three long cracks in the ground that spread out in an arc in front of him. The cracks then erupt with magma after a brief moment. This move erupts a magma pit. : , , , , : Akainu releases magma from his body to create a large pool of magma in a radius around him. Enemies that are caught inside it will continually sustain damage and be juggled by the magma. This move erupts a magma pit. : , , : Hound Crimson Lotus (Inugami Guren 犬噛紅蓮): Akainu swings his enlarged right magma arm in a large arc in front of him via a backfist, then repeats the same with his left magma arm. For the final input, he uses both magma arms to extend forward with dog-shaped magma hands (that being the technique itself) and causes a small eruption upon contact with the ground in front. The Hound Crimson Lotus itself erupts a magma pit. : , , , : Akainu grabs a single enemy with his magma-fied right arm, then holds them up in front of him to cause an explosion within his grip. If an extra input is performed before Akainu explodes his target, he instead pins the single enemy to the ground and continually smothers them with magma dripping from his arm, dealing continuous damage that extends per input. He finishes by causing a small magma explosion from his hand. Only the second input and final portion erupts a magma pit. : , , , , : Akainu pounds both magma fists into the ground one after the other, creating a trail of magma in front of him. He does a final pound with both hands that erupts all the magma. All inputs erupt a magma pit. : : Level 1 Special: Great Eruption (Dai Funka 大噴火): Akainu turns his right arm into magma and launches a large magma punch forward. : : Level 2 Special: Meteor Volcano (Ryūsei Kazan 流星火山): Akainu melts himself down into a pool of magma. He then emerges out of it with both fists pointed skyward, and starts to shoot a barrage of magma projectiles upwards out of his fists, resembling a volcanic eruption. The projectiles then rain down from the sky onto a very large area around him, and Akainu keeps his arms crossed during the hailstorm and cannot move until the attack's hitbox dissipates. :R1 (Special Skill): Akainu places his hand on the ground and creates a small round magma pit. Doing certain moves will cause lava rocks to erupt out of it, hitting enemies in a wide radius. The pit will disappear after a certain amount of time, if Akainu places down another one elsewhere, or if he gets knocked off balance. :Taunt: '''Akainu will either adjust the bill/visor of his cap, or cross his arms together. Fighting Style Akainu ate the Mag-Mag Fruit, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into magma, as well as produce near limitless amounts of magma from his body and manipulate it. By turning his body into magma, Akainu can simply use the fluidity of his body to dissolve out of harm's way and avoid most conventional attacks. Any weapons that come in contact with his body are also burned by the magma. His magma body also discourages enemies from approaching him, as doing so comes with the risk of coming into contact with buring hot magma. His fighting style is simple, yet effective. Most of the time, he fights by turning his arms into magma and using them for simple punches and swipes, releasing magma to enhance the strike. By using his '''R1 in conjunction with his lava attacks, Akainu is exceptional at dealing large damages to crowds. External Links Category:One Piece Characters